Christmas Eve Couscous
Ingredients Vegetable stew * 2 oz oil * 1 lbs onions, sliced * 1 lbs carrots, sliced * 1½ lbs acorn squash -- peeled, seeded and diced * 1 tsp ground ginger * ½ tsp powdered cinnamon * ½ tsp turmeric * ¼ tsp ground white pepper, or more * 1½ pint water or vegetable stock * 1 lbs courgettes -- trimmed and sliced * 1 lbs frozen broad beans * salt * 1 each squeeze lemon juice * 1 dash sugar * chopped fresh coriander Couscous * 1 lbs couscous * 1 tsp salt * 2 oz butter * 1 tbsp harissa sauce * 15 oz canned chickpeas, drained * 1 tbsp olive oil * 1 tsp cumin seeds * 6 oz raisins * 4 oz pine nuts * 8 oz soy yogurt * a dusting of paprika Directions # First make the stew. # Melt the butter in a large saucepan. # Add the onions and fry for 5 minutes, then add the carrots, squash and spices. # Cook for a further 10 minutes, with a lid on, stirring from time to time until all are buttery and spicy. # Add the water or stock and simmer for 10-15 minutes, or until the vegetables are just becoming tender. # Add the courgettes and broad beans, and cook for a further 5 minutes or so. # Season with salt, lemon juice, and a little sugar if necessary (this is best made in advance and reheated, as the flavours improve -- it is particularly good after freezing). Couscous # This is an unusual way to cook couscous, but i find it gives the best results. # Put the couscous into a baking tin and add 1 pint of water; immediately drain this off and return the couscous to the tin. # Leave it for 20 minutes, separating the grains with your fingers after 10 minutes, or more times if you"re passing. # Put the couscous into a sieve or steamer lined with a blue j-cloth. # Set over a pan of simmering water (it doesn't have to be the stew) for 20 minutes. # Tip the couscous back into the baking tin and pour over 5 fl oz cold water with the salt dissolved in it. # Sift the grains with your fingers and leave for 15 minutes, then put back into the lined steamer and heat as above for a further 20 minutes. # Sift with your fingers into a serving bowl and stir in the butter. # Set aside while you put together the extras. # To assemble and serve, take a ladleful of liquid from the stew and add it to the harissa to make a thick paste. # Put this into a small bowl. # Drain the chick peas. # In a small pan, heat the oil and add the cumin seeds, stirring for a moment or two, then add the chick peas and stir until heated through. # Put into a second small bowl. # Cover the raising with boiling water, leave for 10 minutes or longer to plump, then drain and put into a third small bowl. # Put the pine nuts into a fourth bowl -- they can be lightly toasted if you like. # Finally, put the yogurt into a fifth bowl and dust the top with some paprika. # To serve, ladle the stew over the couscous and garnish with chopped fresh coriander. Category:Soy yogurt Recipes Category:Bean Recipes Category:Vegan Recipes Category:Side Dish Recipes